A browser refers to a kind of software which may display content of an HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) file of a web page server or a file system and let a user interact with the files. A web page browser mostly interacts with a web page server and obtains a web page by the HTTP protocol (HyperText Transfer Protocol), the web pages are specified by a URL (Uniform/Universal Resource Locator), the file format thereof is generally the HTML, and is indicated in the HTTP protocol by MIME (Multipurpose Internet Mail Extension).
In one web page may be comprised multiple documents, and each document is obtained from a server, respectively. Most browsers themselves support a wide range of formats besides HTML, for example, an image format such as JPEG, PNG, GIF, etc., and can be extended to support a multitude of plug-ins. In addition, many browsers further other types of URLs and their corresponding protocols, e.g., FTP (File Transfer Protocol), Gopher (The Internet Gopher Protocol, an RFC-1436 internet Gopher protocol), HTTPS (an encrypted version of the HTTP protocol). The type of HTTP content and the specifications for the URL protocol allow a web page designer to embed an image, animation, video, sound, stream media, etc. in a web page. Common web page browsers on personal computers comprise Internet Explorer (IE for short) of Microsoft, Firefox of Mozilla, Safari of Apple, Opera, Google Chrome, GreenBrowser browser, 360 secure browser, Sogou high-speed browser, Tiantian browser, Tencent TT, Maxthon browser, Baidu browser, Tencent QQ browser, etc.
Additionally, besides the function of directly opening a web page, a browser further has other functions. For example, favorites will be present in a browser, which is used for a user to view collected web pages.
However, there are few interfaces by which a current browser accesses a file system local to the browser. Thus, the access to and operation of the local file system by the browser is not very convenient, and in turn the management of a local file can not be well done.
Further, when a user is operating a local file, he generally uses a file resource manager (File Explorer), which was formerly known as Windows resource manager (Windows Explorer) and is a basic tool for viewing a file in Windows. In Windows 8, this program is renamed as a file resource manager.
Thus it can be seen that at the present stage, the file resource manager for managing a local file and the web page browser for managing a network file are separated, and there is not an interaction between the two. However, with the development of the network, the possibility of interaction with a local file on the network becomes higher and higher, for example, it is needed to upload some local files in the network. At this time, it is necessary for a browser to be capable of managing a local file, however, the existing management of different types of files is separate and independent, which leads to a complex procedure of data transmission or synchronization between the network side and the locality, and wastes a large number of resources.
Further, when a user utilizes a file resource manager to operate a local file, the display of a local resource by the file resource manager is of a single interface, multiple presentation interfaces can not be reserved simultaneously, the switching operation of the user is inconvenient, and the operation efficiency is low.